Familia
by Fernandha's
Summary: El asombrarse, divertirse, soñar, creer y tener esperanza es fundamental para todo ser humano. Jamás hay que perder una de ellas, son valiosas e incambiables. El Guardián de la diversión desapareció entre copos de nieve, dispuesto a seguir velando por ellos y quizá, de ser posible, cumplir el último sueño de su 'familia'


**¡B**ien! Es la primera vez que escribo algo en relación a Rise of the Guardians, así que lo siento si es raro; más que nada nació por tener que cuidar a mis sobrinos y, mientras los _diablillos de mi corazón_ dormían tomé mi celular, así en el blog de notas que tiene fue como comencé. Nada elaborado, simple y conciso.

Antes que nada para todos aquellos que tienen una idea errónea. Pippa **no **es la hermana de Jack, es una amiga de Jamie; la hermana de Jack no tiene un nombre real, le pueden otorgar cualquiera.

Espero les guste.

**Renuncia de derechos:** Rise of the Guardians no me pertenece (por más que lo ame) todo es propiedad de **William Joyce con Dreamworks y el texto es elaborado sin fines de lucro.**

**Familia**

**~0~0~**

El asombrarse, divertirse, soñar, creer y tener esperanza es fundamental para todo ser humano. Jamás hay que perder una de ellas, son valiosas e incambiables.

**~0~0~**

Tomó entre sus manos la figura, sonrió al cabo de unos segundos; ¡era magnífica!

Cada pequeño detalle elaborado con el mejor de los ánimos, el tamaño con el peso adecuados, las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron toda su extensión, memorizando. Simple y sencillamente el mejor de sus trabajos hasta ahora.

No era un gran escultor, jamás estudió el oficio, pero le agradaba lo que hacía en sus tiempos libres. Eran momentos de relajación en su adultez.

—¿Ocurre algo? —la voz de Pippa lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Jamie sonrió con mayor sentimiento y negó levemente, mostrando su trabajo, la mujer sonrió encantada con éste.

Pronto sería navidad y la festejaría al lado de su esposa e hija de cinco meses, añorando los buenos momentos de juventud y agradeciendo internamente a cada uno de aquellos Guardianes que velaron por su bienestar cuando niño. Pippa le guiñó un ojo cómplice antes de regresar a la pequeña salita para acunar entre sus brazos al bebé, quien lloraba ya la ausencia de su madre.

Jamie regresó la atención a su trabajo, divisó un cuadernillo y, con lápiz a mano, redactó una breve pero significativa carta; tomó la figurilla, depositando en uno de sus huecos la nota anteriormente arrancada y, colocándola fuera del ventanal más cercano, soltó un suspiró de cansancio.

_Vaya_, se dijo, _los años sí que pasan._

Movió los hombros en pequeños círculos, alternándolos hacia delante y atrás. Estiró su cuello hasta que escuchó un pequeño '_crack_' que le relajó por completo. Volteó la mirada una última vez a la ventana, es cierto que yacía tiempo que no lo _veía_ (a ninguno) y que debió de ser antes todo esto, pero aún pese a todo le resultaba… doloroso, sólo que sabía que era lo correcto.

_La vida sigue supongo,_pensó con nostalgia.

La figurilla comenzó a ser cubierta por una fina capa de nieve. Jamie sabía que _él_la vería, después de todo: _nunca dejaría de creer._

Terminando así su día salió de su despacho rumbo a la habitación, Pippa le sonrió siguiéndolo, depositó en su cuna a la pequeña Lily y caminó a la cama en donde, con suaves movimientos, lo invitó a subir. Las luces se apagaron y la bella pareja cerró los ojos en busca de un buen sueño.

.

.

.

Jack siguió lanzando bolas de nieve, disfrutando de la alegría que cada niño podía otorgarle hasta que sus padres los llamaban y, sonriendo como sólo él sabía, se despidió de cada uno, prometiendo mejores juegos para el día siguiente.

Voló sobre varias casas en dirección a una en especial. Saludó a Sandy cuando lo vio pasar al finalizar su trabajo en aquél pequeño pueblo, descendió lentamente hasta una de las ventanas y sonrió al ver a Jamie, ése ya no tan pequeño niño que había sido el primer humano en creer en él, ése que ya era todo un hombre (a perspectiva de Jack) hecho y derecho; era cierto que extrañaba aquellas travesuras que realizaban juntos años atrás, pero verlo ahora (feliz y con su propia familia) lo hacía sentir orgulloso. Aunque Jaime y Pippa ya no lo pudieran ver, debido a las reglas mágicas que se establecieron hace mucho, Jack siempre estaba al pendiente de la familia, especialmente de la pequeña Lily.

El Guardián no podía esperar el momento en que la niña pudiera caminar y salir a jugar en los días nevados con él; pasó ahí varios minutos, velando el sueño que Sandman les había otorgado.

Finalmente Frost rodeó la casa dispuesto a partir cuando un pequeño destello atrajo su atención, voló en aquella dirección y sonrió al ver una figura de él mismo acompañado de tres adorables niños, dos de ellos eran un Jamie y Pippa más jóvenes tomados de la mano, y la tercera en medio de ellos dos era fácilmente identificable, porque a simple vista indicaba ser Lily ya crecida; una imagen de un futuro cercano.

Tomó la nota que divisó al inspeccionar más la figura.

* * *

_"Gracias por los mejores años de mi vida (de la de Pippa y de la de Sophie, aunque mi hermanita aún pueda verlos sé les agradece a cada momento), Jack. Los dos (los tres quizá) esperamos que Lily disfrute del mismo modo de todo lo que nos diste a nosotros. Esta pequeña figura es un regalo de nuestra parte._

_Ambos (Pippa y yo) queremos que sepas que, aunque ya no te podamos ver, en nuestra casa siempre habrá alguien que creerá en ti incondicionalmente, que siempre habrá espacio para tu presencia en cualquiera de nuestros hogares ya que tú eres parte de nuestra familia._

_Por favor, manda nuestros saludos a todos. Tanto Pippa como yo los extrañamos, aunque tengamos conocimiento de que siempre están con nosotros, quizá cuando estemos más grandes y debamos partir podrías… podrían ir a vernos, aún cuando nosotros no podamos repetir la acción sabremos que sus esencias están presentes. Probablemente así podamos tener el mejor de los sueños eternos, con aquellos que nos protegieron sin importar qué cuando niños._

_Atentamente._

_Jamie y compañía"_

* * *

Frost rió levemente, con mayor ánimo y fuerzas apretó su cayac.

—Nos volveremos a ver, Jamie. Gracias —tomó la figura, cubriéndola con un poco de escarcha antes de meterla entre sus ropas—. ¡Vamos, viento!

El Guardián de la diversión desapareció entre copos de nieve, dispuesto a seguir velando por ellos y quizá, de ser posible, cumplir el último sueño de su '_familia'_

* * *

¿Reviews?

14 de Agosto - 2013

.

**Fernandha's**


End file.
